JP-A-2004-209626 (PTL 1) discloses a technique for comparing a shape of a prototype structure fabricated by FIB (Focused Ion Beam) with a design shape and correcting film-formation conditions and (or) processing conditions so as to adjust differences therebetween, thereby fabricating a real structure.